my little flower
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: bubbles just had to be dragged to this boring ball didnt she. now she sits in the far end corner she watched as her dear mother had the time of life. bored she walks to the balcony to find out she will also have the time of her life. one-shot


The sound of laughter filled the huge lit room. The bright shined out the people some in dresses while others in suits. Over in a far end corner sat a girl she had slightly dirty blonde hair. Her eyes had the color of blue berry's very ripe blue berries. The young 13 year old sighed she just had to come she had begged her mother to let her stay home, but no her mother hold told her she needs time to interact with others. As if she didn't want to interact with people she just wanted to go home. as watched as these people danced, sang, talked, and drank. She looked for her dear mother she found her talking to a man. Sighing again she picked herself up from her seat walking to an open door. Before she could leave a French man came up to her and offered her some wine which she declined nicely. Walking to the balcony looking into the streets which were filled with lights looking down she noticed how high she was. She thought she could easily escape by jumping but it looks like she won't be able. Sighing for the 5th time this night she looked up and that was until someone cut the silence. " hmmm you seem upset" the voice called out. quickly without a second thought the girl spun around to be faced with a 15 year old boy. The boy had dirty blonde hair darker than her's his eyes were a dark blue but a light cobalt color. Blinking the girl didn't know how to answer. The boy smirked at her lost face and walked to her " let me introduce myself I am boomer Jones the first and hopefully the only." " what may be your name?" he asked her looking at her eye to eye. " my name is bubbles" she told the boy and as if she was going to tell some Stanger her last name. he smiled and again returned to his first question " why are you upset_ my _beautifully little flower?"

Glaring at the older boy she huffed and turned around. " ahhhh I see you want to play like that well alright I have all night, bubbles" he said with a cool voice. Then it hit her he said she was his beautifully little flower facing the boy once again. " lets get one thing straight I am not _your_ flower I just meet you and can you leave me alone?" she asked still glaring at the boy. Smiling at her he walked closer to the girl, bubbles began to panic this dude was way to close her for her comfort. Pushing him away from her she walked to the right. Not about to let her leave her followed her getting into her path. Huffing the younger looked at the boy asking him what he wanted. Smirking he grabbed the younger girl by the waist pulling her closer to him. Lowering himself to be in an ear range he whispered " I want only one dance and to keep you as mine" closing her eyes as his breath touched her skin. It also sent a warm sensation down her spine. He waited for the girl to answer but by looking at her pink flustered face he knew she was embarrassed or just really enjoying herself. Smiling hoping to get her face a bit redder he gave her a soft gentle kiss on the cheek. Grinning he was right the girl had become redder than ever. " so will you give me this dance or will I have to take it by force" he asked gently.

Opening her eyes she looked into his embarrassed she nodded. She watched as he smiled back at her taking the girl by the arm back inside. Looking around as she walked inside her mother was sill talking with the same man. Sighing when will her mother learn. Walking into the ball room where everyone was dancing to the music. Placing his hands onto the younger girl's waist, as he did so she let a squeak. The boy smirked at the squeak. Taking on hand off of her waist, he brought both of her hands to his neck placing them there. He them brought his hand back down to her waist. Swaying to the beautifully music, both of them enjoying each other's company, but all things come an end. As the song ended bubbles let go of the boy, boomer missed the girl's warmth. The girl smiled and walked away leaving before the older boy could notice. Once the boy noticed he looked to his right then left. Groaning he walked around the room looking for his flower. Nowhere to be found he thought then it hit them the balcony. Swiftly moving through the people he made it. Opening the door letting the cold air hit him head on walking out looking around she wasn't there. Walking to his left with his head down, looking up he saw her she was sitting on a bench on the balcony next to this one. Smiling hugely he ran back inside to the other balcony.

As he opened the door bubbles saw the shadow of the boy. Turning around looking back at the boy groaning bubbles thought she got rid of him guess not. Sighing looking at the boy he smiled at her " why so down flower" he asked her. There he goes again with the flower thing. Getting up from the chair she walked to him " like I said before im not _your_ flower get it" she said looking into his eyes. Smirking " well I know how I can make you _my_ little flower" he said in a whisper. She looked at him he grabbed her before she could leave. Smiling he closed the space in between them with a gently kiss on her lips. Bubbles felt a soft shock fun through her body. It felt nice to her. Boomer liked the feeling of the younger girl's lips on his. Grabbing the girl by her slim waist as he did so the young girl placed her hands on the older boy's neck tangling her fingers into his soft hair. Boomer shuddered under the girls touch loving it. Soon into the kiss they had to stop for air. Boomer placed his forehead onto bubbles forehead. Both smiling at each other not wanting to leave each other's side, but for some reason bubbles looked to the door to see her mother running in all directions. Giggling at her mother she looked at boomer he just gave her a sign of confusion. " what's so funny?" he asked her still holding the girl. Smiling she pointed at her mother as she ran around. " oh is that your mother?" he asked as he looked at the younger girl nodding at him but her smile dropped. Looking back at him she let him go looking into his eyes

" I bet she's looking for me so I must get going before she call the police" bubbles said trying to smile at the older boy. Missing her warmth he nodded and gave her a quick hug trying to take the most warmth that he could. Smiling softly he cupped her cheeks and gave her a sweet, soft, gently kiss on the lips, but it was short. Grinning he let go of her flushed the young girl walked away, but before he could leave he yelled out " bye my little flower I will find you one day because you are **_mine_** and no one else's remember that"

As she walked away she smiled yea I guess I am _his_ little flower and im ok with that. Already inside she ran to her mother grinning at her. Her mother smiled and asked her daughter how her night went. Smirking looking back at the balcony she then looked at her mother " you have no idea" she said. Giving her daughter a weird look but brushing them off they walked away from the ball room.

* * *

well i had fun writing this my stories were getting kind of depressing for me since im an up beat person and this was great but i want to see what you think so tell me pls oh and i dont own anything sadly


End file.
